


the black sun; the white moon

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Series: stop the rain in your heart [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Love, Prose Poem, Romance, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: “I wonder, can I keep up with it? The speed of the world without you in it?”





	

i had forgotten how it felt when there was rain.

there was never any when you were around.

there's no rain now

all clear skies, no hint of clouds-

the only cloudiness is in my heart.

 

the world is spinning so fast

sometimes i think i'll fall off or cut myself on its' edges

was this really how it was before i met you?

colorless.

mundane.

 

_when the skies collapse,_

_will the sun and the moon ever meet?_

 

// **“I wonder, can I keep up with it? The speed of the world without you in it?”**

**Author's Note:**

> the bolded words are from the manga itself ;w;


End file.
